HE IS MINE
by Samary Danna
Summary: "Menos mal que tu hero está aquí para protegerte Iggy" Susurró para sí mismo Alfred. De hecho ya había ideado un plan para alejar a los quita-novios-cejones, pero no estaba en un cien por cien seguro de que fuera a funcionar.


_**NOTA:**__ Aquí traigo otro fic de USUK. La verdad es que debería ponerme a estudiar o a leer el libro que me han mandado en ética (¿por qué hay que leer libros en ética? ;_;), pero claro, como no me apetecía decidí ponerme a escribir XD. ¡Oh, sí! Debo deciros que este fic está inspirado en una imagen (la he puesto para representar el fic por sí alguien quiere mirarla (?))_

_**DISCLAIMER:**__ Hetalia no me pertenece…. Si fuera mío sería solamente yaoi *.*_

_**HE IS MINE**_

La cara de Alfred tenía una máxima expresión de concentración. ¿Por qué? Pues porque últimamente todo el mundo pasaba demasiado tiempo pegado a SU Iggy, es decir, había un montón de buitres hambrientos detrás de su dulce e inocente amorcito y por si esto fuera poco este no se daba cuenta de las impuras intenciones de esos asquerosos.

-Menos mal que tu hero está aquí para protegerte Iggy -susurró para sí mismo Alfred. De hecho ya había ideado un plan para alejar a los quita-novios-cejones, pero no estaba en un cien por cien seguro de que fuera a funcionar.

-Bueno, siempre se puede tomar medidas más drásticas si algo falla –pensó mientras su cara parecía la de un psicópata.

Unos minutos después decidió poner su plan en marcha, así que cogió un rotulador y una hoja de papel para después escribir con letras mayúsculas en él. Cuando acabo se encamino hacía la junta que tenía con los demás países, la verdad es que estaba muy animado ya que quería ver el resultado de su genialoso plan.

-Hello, el hero ya llegó –anunció Alfred a todos mientras se hacía su silla al lado de Arthur- ¿Cómo has estado cejon de mí corazón? Te he echado mucho de menos.

- Uno, me vuelves a llamar cejon de mí corazón y tu cara acabará destrozada. Dos, ¡NOS VIMOS HACE DOS JODIDAS HORAS! –gritó un Arthur muy enfadado.

-Jooo, pues a mí ese apodo me gusta mucho –dijo con un puchero Alfred- Además, yo te echo de menos cada segundo que no estoy contigo.

-Eres un idiota, ¡deja de decir cosas tan vergonzosas! –dijo un sonrojado Arthur mientras se movía en la silla para darle la espalda a Alfred y mirar hacía Ludwig que estaba hablando en ese momento.

-Perfecto -pensó Alfred mientras que le pegaba a Arthur la nota que había escrito en la espalda. Para su suerte Arthur no se enteró de nada y siguió sin moverse con la cara roja como un tomate absorto en sus pensamientos mientras fingía que atendía a lo que decía Ludwig.

-América, te toca. –dijo Ludwig mientras volvía a su sitio y dejaba paso a Alfred.

-OK –dijo feliz este- Hoy voy a tratar un tema muy importante -por un momento todos miraron a Alfred atentamente a con la esperanza de que hablara de algo importante de verdad- De las probabilidades de que los extraterrestres nos invadan –todos suspiraron, para después ponerse a hablar animadamente y a ignorar lo que decía Alfred. Sí, curiosamente ese día nadie tenía ganas de discutir con Alfred sobre su idea.

- Anglaterre, ¿cómo has … -la cara de Francis se puso completamente pálida al leer la nota que había en la espalda de Inglaterra que estaba mirando unos papeles en ese momento. La verdad es que se había levantado de su asiento para ir a molestar al inglés un rato ya que su Matthew había faltado porque se encontraba mal y por lo tanto se aburría, pero ahora arrepentía de haberlo hecho.

-¿Pasa algo frog? -preguntó Arthur que se había girado hacía el francés sorprendido al ver que había dejado su pregunta a mitad y además estaba muy pálido.

-N-N- Nada –respondió rápidamente mientras se alejaba del inglés a una velocidad supersónica.

-W-What the fuck? -se preguntó Inglaterra después de observar que le pasaba lo mismo con todos los países que se le acercaban.

Mientras tanto Alfred daba su discurso sonriendo feliz al observar que su plan funcionaba perfectamente. Sí, funcionaba…. hasta que cierto ruso se acercó al inglés y le dijo lo que pasaba. Porque claro, a Rusia le importaba bien poco lo que ponía en esa nota.

-¿QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE ? -gritó Inglaterra después de quitarse la nota que había en su espalda y leerla-ALFRED F. JONES, ¡ ERES HOMBRE MUERTO! –no era para menos, ya que en la nota ponía "ÉL ES MIO. JURO QUE COMO LE TOQUEÍS O HABLAÍS OS CASTRO. Con amor: Estados Unidos"

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_Quedo muy feo, ¿verdad? Mejor ni contestéis, ya se la respuesta -.-U. No estoy segura de que sea buena idea subirlo, pero…. ¡Bah! No importa. Pero me pregunto si alguien se lo va leer, aunque me parece muy…. ¿Imposible? Creo que es mejor ni pedir review. _

_Gracias por leer (por sí alguien lo ha hecho, nunca se sabe (?) ) _

_Bye, Bye_


End file.
